Dreams and Reality
by Miayu
Summary: Complete! A b/v with telepathy! The find each other through there dreams...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ, but if I did, Vejita would be all mine! This story is a sort of A/U, but not really. You'll just have to read and see!! For the sake of my story, Vejita is telepathic! This is my first, so be gentle!  
  
Dreams and Reality  
  
Miayu  
  
"Kami! What did I do to deserve this!?! To deserve him?!" Bulma muttered to no one in particular. She began to furiously pound on the innocent invention in her grasp. Yamcha had once again disappointed Bulma by severing their date that evening.  
  
I really don't know why I'm so shocked. It's not like this is the first time he's done this* She began to pout to herself. * Well, I know this is extremely pathetic on my part, but I refuse to just sit here! I'm going to see what was more important than our date! *  
  
With firm resolution, Bulma reached for her Capsule Corp. jacket and placed snugly on her shoulders. It was rather cold out, and it appeared it was about to rain.  
  
As she slowly made her way to one of her capsule cars, she cast a sidelong glance in the direction of the Gravity Chamber. * Oh, Vejita. You work so hard. Please don't push yourself. * Bulma had strangely begun to worry about the heartless Saiyan warrior. It started out small enough, just a casual argument. Well, actually more like a yelling session. Once, in the midst of their arguing, they locked eyes.  
Bulma looked away, but she could still feel his eyes on her.   
  
What was he thinking? Why did she find herself wanting to know?  
  
Bulma revved the engine to life, peeling out of her driveway. She hoped that she could still tail Yamcha.  
  
Vejita peered out of small window of the Chamber, seeing the woman hesitate before heading of to her vehicle. She looked...sad. Why? The onna had no reason to be sad. Everything in her life was set. Well, except for one thing. That baka mate of hers. Vejita could smell deceit on him. The onna seemed totally oblivious to that fact. But why should he care? He was a prince of noble blood. He didn't have time to be concerned in her petty affairs. At least that's what he told himself.  
  
Bulma had been following Yamcha's car for a full thirty minutes. * Where the heck is he going! * She took a long sip from her soft drink and let out a disgusted sigh. They were now entering into the downtown region of Satan City. * What could he possibly be doing here? None of his baseball pals live in this area. * Suddenly, Yamcha's car veered off into a restaurant parking lot. It was one of his and Bulma's favorite spots.   
  
Bulma parked onto the adjoining street, pulling her jacket more tightly around her shoulders. Yamcha was now entering the building and she darted silently across the street. It had now begun to drizzle.  
  
She knew that if she entered the building, she could draw attention to herself, and that was the last thing she wanted. Bulma opted instead to view the proceedings through the glass window in the front of the shop. What she then saw shocked her beyond all belief.  
  
Yamcha was sitting at the bar, with a blonde.  
  
It's not that Bulma minded him chatting politely with a friend, but his hands were all over her.  
Moistness was creeping slowly from her eyes, from both the rain and her tears.  
  
She was shell-shocked. She couldn't even remember were she had parked her car. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered. She began to stumble down the street, in a daze.  
  
Why, oh Kami, why?? Was I so bad to him?! Did I treat so wrong that he had to seek shelter in another's arms?! * By now, Bulma was sobbing incoherently, gritting her teeth through her tears. She slowly sunk to her knees on the street corner.  
  
It had begun to rain harder now. She didn't even register the weather, though. As Bulma sat on the street, admist all the now floating street debris and the sidewalk tramps, that is exactly what she felt like. A tramp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woman, where are you? I want my dinner!" Vejita didn't actually care for his meal; he just wanted to see the woman. Sure, she was as annoying as hell, but than again, so was he. He wouldn't admit it in a thousand years, but he did enjoy her company. Sometimes, she would be concerned about his training, or after a long day, she would fix him an extra large meal. * Silly sentimental humans. They always think it's the little things that matter. Well, I guess they're right. * Vejita was growing impatient, sitting at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. He couldn't locate her ki on C.C. grounds.  
  
Where is she?  
  
Ah yes, she's on a date with that pathetic male. But I do not remember her making prior engagements and she usually frills herself up when meeting him, but she wasn't this time. Kami! I sound like the woman's keeper! But, I do want my meal, so perhaps I'll trace her weak ki. * Rationalization set in on Vejita as he discovered himself actually worried. What was this? Vejita had killed and destroyed races of civilizations, and here he was fawning over some weak female?!  
  
Vejita rolled his eyes at himself as he slowly headed out the door.  
  
  
The wetness had totally penetrated her clothing. Bulma had lost all sense of direction. She didn't know where she was. She didn't care. Bulma just couldn't accept the fact that no matter how much you loved someone, they would always be right there to stab you in the back. * I thought that what we had was special. Yamcha was going to marry me! I...I...I thought he loved me! * She broke down once again, sobs wracking her body. The next thing she remembered was wrapped in warm arms.  
  
  
Vejita had been hovering from above for a good bit now. * Where is she? Her ki seems even lower than normal. * Then he stopped. * What was that?! I since something...her! * Panic surged through the prince as he felt Bulma's ki slowly decreasing. "Oh, Kami..." Vejita murmured when he saw Bulma literally crumpled on the sidewalk. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped Bulma up in his arms and flew as fast as he thought she could handle back towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
Vejita just sat there staring at her. He had set Bulma on her bed and draped a blanket over her prone form. * What happened? Was it that bastard again? Why was she just lying there? How could Yamcha do anything to harm her? Kami, if she was my mate... Kuso! What am I thinking?! *Vejita was plagued with all these unanswered questions. A thought crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off. * If the woman ever found out, she would kill me...or at least try. * But now he was so intrigued by the idea he couldn't shrug it off.  
  
When Vejita was younger, he discovered he was a telepath. Only a handful of the noblest warriors possessed that power, and he was of the few. When he was younger, he used his ability all the time, but as he aged, he learned that sometimes he heard and saw things that he shouldn't. Things that were hurtful. Painful... But Vejita found he had no restraint. He wanted to know what had happened...and what the woman thought of him.   
  
He lightly touched Bulma's damp arm and channeled his thoughts to focus on her mind. He closed his eyes and found himself lost...in the dreams of Bulma.  
  
  
Vejita slowly opened his eyes. Immediately he wished he hadn't. A blinding white shocked his senses. He suddenly realized it was snowing. But the strange thing was, it wasn't snowing cold flakes, it was snowing white feathers. * What the hell? * Vejita thought. He suddenly remembered where he was. * Now, to find that woman...  
  
How do you like it so far? Should I continue, or crawl under a rock? I would love it if you would review and dish out constructive criticism, but no flames please! (I am waaaaay to overly emotional) This story should have about for chapters if I continue! (Bear with me please, it's three in the morning, I'm so sleepy) Please review!!!!! Luv, Miayu  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dreams and Reality: Chapter Two

I know everyone probably thinks I own DBZ, but you'll be surprised to learn that I don't! Seriously though...thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'll try my best to make this story good (and not too weird) as possible! In this exciting chapter, Veggie is transported into Bulma's dream state! Let's see what happens, shall we?  
Oh! Last thing, I promise! I heard somewhere that if you die in a dream; you will die in real life. Probably not true, but I'm using in my story later anyway! That's it. Enough with my rambling, on with the story!  
  
Dreams and Reality: Chapter 2  
Miayu  
  
Vejita kept turning circles. The white void he was surrounded in caused him to lose his bearings. It was still "snowing" heavily. But...what was that up ahead? Vejita squinted his eyes, and peered into the void as far as he could see. There it was1 Vejita could make out a figure, also clad in white.  
  
It was her...Bulma.  
  
Vejita tried to fly over to her, but he found that he could not take off. He was forced to walk over to her.  
  
By the time he reached her, Vejita could see something was wrong. Even though Bulma had her back to him, Vejita could tell she was crying. She was dressed in a white, chiffon gown and her long hair was draped across her shoulders. Bulma's form sat crouched over, visibly shaking.  
  
Vejita slowly reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, and even though he knew what he was feeling wasn't truly happening; touching her sent electric tingles up and down his arm.  
  
Bulma reared back at his touch, tears still evident on her face.  
  
"Vejita! What are you doing here?!" Bulma quickly tried to brush her eyes free of the moisture seeping through them.   
  
"Why are you crying onna? What has happened?" Vejita tried to speak softly, but, as usual, it came out in his gruff tone instead.  
  
"I should be asking what happened to bring you here! The only person I ever see in this place is...is...Yamcha." Bulma's tone softened considerably. Her eyes darted away to avoid looking in his intense pupils.  
  
"Kami woman! That fool wouldn't know a good thing if it jumped up and bit him in the ass!" Vejita suddenly realized the impact of his words and a slight blush tinged across his cheeks. He immediately cursed himself for his foolishness.  
  
Bulma let out a lighthearted laugh. * Now I know I'm dreaming! * Vejita had just somewhat complimented her!   
  
It had ceased "snowing." Bulma found herself smiling at Vejita as the tears stopped falling from her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Vejita... I needed that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They were staring at each other now. Vejita began to feel uncomfortable so he shifted his gaze to a figure slowly approaching them.  
  
*Who the hell is that? * The prince found himself slightly angry towards anyone who interrupt him and the woman.  
  
It was Yamcha.  
  
He was dressed in solid black and held a single rose in his hand.  
  
Bulma's eyes immediately grew wary as Vejita growled in pure disgust. * What is that baka doing here? * He slowly approached and out stretched the hand holding the rose. "Bulma... please, come back to me..." His voice seemed far off and distant, as if he was thinking about something else. Bulma knew what it was. He was wondering what Vejita was doing there.  
  
"What are you looking at Vejita? What are you even doing here?" Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the prince, suspicious of his motives, Vejita standing so close to Bulma and all.  
  
"I should ask the same of you human. Perhaps, the woman does not wish to listen to your incessant lying." Vejita answered smugly.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Vejita actually defending her? Or did he dislike Yamcha so much that he just wanted to start an argument?  
  
Yamcha was becoming infuriated. How dare that short excuse for a warrior question why he wanted to see Bulma! She had been his girl since the dawn of time, and he intended to keep it that way!  
  
"Excuse me Vejita, but I don't think it's any of your damn business what Bulma and I do!"  
  
This enraged Vejita to the point of no return. "BAKA! Remember, I can kill you with a flick of my wrist!"  
Yamcha suddenly found himself grabbed by the collar in a strangle hold. He began to desperately gasp for air.  
  
"Vejita! Please! Please put him down..." Bulma lightly touched Vejita's arm. Tears were threatening once again to drip from her eyes.  
  
The prince slowly set the man down. He then whispered dangerously into Yamcha's ear, "If you ever come near the human again, I won't hesitate to destroy you. And I'll do it slowly."  
  
Yamcha through Bulma's rose to the ground. He started retreated, and as he did, He turned a muttered "I hope you're happy Bulma. We could have had something wonderful."  
  
Bulma slowly met his gaze and whispered, "Yes Yamcha, but I think that in order to have something wonderful, you must give something wonderful. You just weren't the man for that."  
  
As Yamcha disappeared in the white void once again, she was dangerously close to sobbing.  
  
"Vejita, she whispered, why do I have to be alone? Why does anyone have to be alone?"  
  
He found himself at a loss of words. He had always been alone. This is why he didn't think it wise to read minds. He began to question himself. Growing up in Freeza's armies hadn't exactly been a warm, loving, environment.   
  
"Vejita? Is it always like this? What is it like in your dreams?'' Bulma asked innocently.  
  
The Saiyan was surprised by her question, but quickly masked it. "Woman, there is no room for loneliness or any other emotion in a mind like mine. The will to fight and persevere is the only thing that keeps our bodies moving," Vejita sufficed. He really wasn't even so sure himself. He felt strongly about many things... including loneliness... His thoughts were interrupted when Bulma suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Do you think you could show me? Show me your dreams, I mean. I don't know how, but I feel you have the power to show me." Bulma quickly added, "I mean, if you're not afraid..."  
  
"What woman!? I fear nothing!" Bulma could sense her near victory. She added almost shyly, "Oh come on Vejita! You saw my dreams... it's only fair!"  
  
"Woman, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into... my mind is NOTHING like yours." Vejita almost expected her to back down, but he wouldn't be so lucky.   
  
"Please Vejita!" Bulma tried her best to bat her eyelashes.  
  
Vejita felt absolutely disgusted with himself. * Here I am, the proud prince of a noble race, and I am actually going to submit to this females wishes! *  
  
He silently reached out a hand to the woman, granting her permission to see into his soul.  
  
He was right about one thing though.  
  
They had absolutely no idea what they were getting into...  
  
  
Hey! That's it for chapter two! Chapter three will be the dramatic point of the story, and my most favorite part! The enigma that is Vejita's mind!! (Ooh, sounds suspenseful, huh?) As before, please review! No flames, please! Thanks! I'll hurry with the next part! Hope you like it so far! Ja ne! Miayu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dreams and Reality: Chapter three

Hey guys! This is your friendly Miayu here! This is the part where we explore Vejita's subconscious! Hope you all like!!! ;) Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ! This is gonna be mostly from Bulma's perspective!  
  
Dreams and Reality: Chapter 3  
Miayu  
  
Bulma peered through the darkness she was surrounded by. When things began to come into focus, she was shocked by what she saw. There was a flat marble floor below her feet, and the walls appeared to be made of red marble. She turned her gaze up to the ceiling, and was amazed when there appeared to be an endless expanse of space.  
  
"Are we... are we here?" Bulma stammered. Vejita just stared at her. He finally found his tongue. "Yes woman. If you want to stay, you must listen to me. Do not wander off, simply follow me. That is all I will command of you." Vejita said stoically.   
  
The blue haired female was so shocked that Vejita would allow her into his mind that she readily agreed. They began to walk at a quickened pace, as Vejita wanted to get this over as soon as possible. Bulma had to struggle just to keep with his speed.  
  
"Vejita! Slow down! I want to look around!"  
  
"Woman! I am already uncomfortable with this arrangement as it is! Sight seeing was not part of the deal! You just wanted to come here! That doesn't include a grand tour! Vejita answered hotly.  
  
Bulma had thought a change was beginning to take place in the saiyan, but obviously she was wrong. "Damnit Vejita! Can you just be kind for one whole second!?!" To Bulma's slight terror she found tears threatening to spill from her eyes once again. She'd been doing a lot of that lately; crying.  
  
Vejita just started walking again. He didn't know how to deal with emotional females, after all; he was a killer, not some pansy.  
  
Bulma had had enough of his attitude. She spun off from him and began running in the opposite direction before he even turned around to face her.  
  
Bulma kept on sprinting, not really knowing where she was headed. Suddenly, to her side, she noticed a door. This was one BIG door. It stood about twenty-foot high and was made out what appeared to be opaque reddish tinted glass. Bulma slowed to a stop and hesitantly reached out to touch it. She gasped when she felt the glass was freezing. That's when she noticed a sign to her left. It was written in what she concluded was saiyan. She traced her fingers across the symbols, and below them, appeared written in Japanese: Memories.  
  
She reached out to open the door, ignoring the chill touching it sent up her spine. She was greeted by a pitch-black void.  
  
Bulma stumbled bindly inwards, apparently unafraid. She reached her arms out to guide her, and started when she touched a smooth surface. Then, an entire wall seemed to glow and a scene played before her that shocked Bulma beyond belief.  
  
On the "screen" before her appeared a man who looked much like Vejita, but was a bit stockier. He had an air about him also like Vejita did, but even more arrogant, if that was at all possible. He turned to face a young boy who came into focus.  
  
Vejita.  
  
"Brat! Get over here now! I have some news for your useless ass!" the man bellowed. Bulma deduced him to be Vejita's father. She again looked at Vejita. He couldn't have been anymore than six.  
  
"Yes father?" Vejita asked. He appeared to be rather timid of the man. Bulma soon found out why.  
  
She screamed as Vejita was backhanded across the room. He started sniffling, trying to hold it in. His father spoke again.  
  
"There you go again brat! Proving to me that you are weak! You were destined to become a great Super Saiyan! I have had you trained by the best, yet you still have not transformed! I have no need for weak links in the Saiyan Empire! You are WORTHLESS boy! Vejita's father spat with contempt. He spoke again. "There is an alien boy, who has an interest in taking in young males for his special "training". You would be perfect. I know longer have any use for you, and Lord Freeza is willing to give a large is willing to give me a rather large sum in return for you...I want you out of my sight until Freeza comes to get you."  
  
Bulma could tell Vejita was beyond shocked and desperately hoping he was hearing things.  
  
"Father! You can't mean this... I'll...I'll try harder, I swear! Please, oh please, don't me make go!" Vejita had begun sobbing uncontrollably now. His father looked down at him with pure hatred in his eyes. "I thought I said get out of my slight brat! Leave me!"   
  
Vejita looked up at his father, unadulterated hatred radiating from his tiny form. He then spat out the last words he would ever say to the king. "Old man... you are the weak link of this empire... I hate you."  
  
He rose to leave, returning to his room. Staring out the window, a ship appeared to be rapidly approaching. Freeza. Vejita let out a sad sigh as he wondered what his new life would be like...  
  
Bulma gasped as the image began to fade. Is that why Vejita was so obsessed with becoming a Super Saiyan? To prove his father wrong? Bulma didn't have much time to dwindle on the thought as another image began to play. This one being much more disturbing.  
  
"Vejita! Come here this instant!" An alien that Bulma recognized as Freeza awaited Vejita. The Saiyan entered the ship's control room. This time he appeared to be around sixteen years of age. "Yes, Freeza?" Vejita asked, as if saying it hurt him. Suddenly a tail came into view, making contact with Vejita's side. He tried not to double over as the hit sent searing pain shooting up and the length of his body.  
  
"You must always answer me with 'Yes, Master Freeza?' You are my slave, and never forget that," Freeza replied haughtily. "Excuse me, ...Freeza. It seems you are sadly mistaken if you believe I will submit to your will," Vejita retorted coldly.  
  
Freeza went absolutely livid. In a flash he was behind Vejita. He grabbed the prince by the neck and spun him around to be mere inches from his face. Vejita was helpless against the tyrant's much greater strength. The saiyan's oxygen supply was slowly depleting.  
  
"Boy, Freeza said between clenched teeth, You WILL submit to me... even if I have to beat you to an early grave for you to come to your senses." Vejita could only be pushed so far. He spat right in Freeza's face. The tyrant threw him to the ground and shook with absolutely blinding fury. "Ape, you have gone too far..."   
  
Then the beating began. Bulma had to look away. She didn't see how anyone, even a saiyan, could survive such a pummeling. She vaguely realized she was crying again. She cried for the way Vejita had been molded. The scene faded away and another started again. A much different one...  
  
She didn't at first recognize where it was taking place, but then she realized it was her bedroom. She was lying on the bed and nearby sat a very stoic Vejita.  
  
* When did this happen? * Bulma realized from a view of a calendar on a nearby wall that this was the week that Vejita overloaded the Gravity Chamber and had almost died in the explosion. After digging him out of the rubble, she would sit up every night and talk to his unconscious form. She would discuss new inventions, her family life... and her relationship problems. On the last night of his recovery, she discovered herself waking up in her own bed. She always wandered how she got there...and now she knew.  
  
In the image Vejita began to lean in to her form, his face resting a few inches from her own. To add to the bizarre behavior, he began to speak. It was so quiet; Bulma could barely hear it. Even if she could though, it wouldn't have done her any good. Vejita was speaking in a tongue foreign to her ears. It was saiyan. Though she couldn't comprehend, she knew he was having trouble saying it.  
  
Someone was behind her. Bulma turned away from the screen to see a VERY pissed Vejita behind her.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Bulma was now truly scared. She had never seen Vejita this mad. He looked like he wanted to kill her on the spot.  
  
"WOMAN! I ORDERED YOU TO FOLLOW ME! KUSO!" Vejita was so mad he was practically shaking. * The woman is not supposed to be here! She...She...can't see these things! They're not meant for her to see! I should have known better than to let her come here! *  
  
Bulma finally found her voice. It came out a little more timid than she expected. "I'm...so sorry Vejita. I...I...never imagined your life had been so...brutal." Vejita sent a death glare her direction.  
  
"Do not presume to no anything about me or my past baka!" Vejita spat viciously. "Get out."  
  
"Vejita, I said I'm sorry! I was just so upset at you yelling at me that I ran and..."  
  
Vejita cut her off. "I SAID GET OUT!"  
  
Bulma once again ran past him, too frightened to stop. * Oh Kami! I...I thought he was changing! I...I thought that he...liked me..."She was running blindly, as before. Another door soon came into view. Being to scared to stop and see what the door said, she ran hurriedly inside and shut it behind her. If she had paused long enough, she would have seen that the door, in clearly marked Japanese characters read: DEATHS.  
  
Bulma was met with a smell that made her knees go weak. The metallic smell of blood hung in the air. * Where am I? * Suddenly, everything came into focus. Bulma screamed at what she saw.  
  
She was in a room with no walls, no floor, and no ceiling. But that's not what frightened her. There were millions, perhaps billions of aliens in the infinite space.  
  
One slowly approached her. It was the blue skinned 'cute' alien from Nameck. Zarbon. "Well, well, well. And what do we have here? Another trophy to add to the people Vejita has killed?" he asked.  
  
"What is this place? Who are all of you?" Bulma asked, feeling a deep dread in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Well don't you know love? This is where all the people that Vejita has killed or the lives that he has destroyed go. We are locked in this place, causing misery to the damned saiyan for the rest of his life. You see love, Vejita feels guilty about killing most of us. He was commanded by Lord Freeza to exterminate whole civilizations. We are in his mind and dreams everyday to remind him of the choices he made...and the lives he destroyed. So when did he do you in, love?"  
  
Bulma hesitated before answering. "Well, Vejita hasn't killed me. He's just letting me kinda visit."  
  
"What! You aren't dead? The saiyan must really care for you, miss. Letting you into his thoughts and all."  
  
The thought had never really crossed her mind. "Well, I suppose he does."  
  
A figure appeared from behind Zarbon. "It's our job to destroy anything that the prince cares for," he said menacingly.   
  
Bulma immediately recognized the man from one of the prince's memories. Vejita's father.  
  
"Bastard! Bulma screamed, What are doing here? I thought you were killed by the blast from Freeza that destroyed Vejitisai!"  
  
"I am, but I'm one of the many lives that Vejita destroyed. His weakness caused Freeza to attack and destroy our world. His inability to become a Super Saiyan damned our race." He added chillingly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, you coward! You beat and gave up your own son because of his inability to meet your standards at the time!?! YOU are the weak one!"  
  
Bulma discovered herself in a chokehold, her feet dangling inches above the ground.   
  
"If I kill you in this world, onna, you will die in the psychical plain. The body cannot live without the mind."  
  
Bulma saw flashes of colors dancing before her eyes, as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness...  
  
"PUT THE WOMAN DOWN NOW!"  
  
Bulma snapped back to consciousness. Vejita...was here! Not only that, but he was a Super saiyan1  
  
"Well son, long time no see! What brings you here? This pathetic excuse for a female?"   
  
"I said put her down..." Vejita's teal eyes were transfixed on his father.   
  
"What can you do to me boy? I'm already dead!"  
  
"I've figured it out now father... all my life I've felt that my failure to become a Super Saiyan is the thing that determined the destruction of our race. The woman's made me see that you were shifting the guilt to me because YOU failed to reach this goal...this standard that you had set for yourself, and me...So as I said before, put her down. You will no longer plague my dreams."  
  
Bulma felt herself being slowly dropped. * He's letting me go! Thank Kami! Now...I can be with Vejita again! *  
  
She began to walk slowly up to the prince, smile from ear to ear. Then she felt it. An indescribable pain. She looked at her stomach. Blood was uncontrollably pouring from a wound caused by a ki blast shot by Vejita's father.  
  
" One last parting gift, boy," he whispered, as he slowly faded into nothingness.  
  
"Vejita...help me..." Bulma felt her legs give out.   
  
Vejita was beside her in a flash. * No! Oh Kami, No! This is all my fault...* "Hold on woman! Don't close your eyes! Look at me damnit!" By now Vejita was panicking. His hands were soaked with Bulma's blood. If she died here, her body would shut down in the real world. He couldn't let that happen. He...loved her too much.  
  
Bulma quietly spoke up, "Vejita...that night you talked to me in saiyan, what did you say?"  
  
Vejita stared at her, trying to keep the moisture out of his eyes. "I said.... I said if you were my mate woman, I'd never let anything happen to you... I guess I've failed..."  
  
"I love you Vejita..."  
  
"No! Don't you leave me! You can't get up!" Suddenly an idea came to Vejita.  
  
"Hold on woman, just hold on! I'll be right back!"  
  
*Kami I hope this works! *  
  
  
Vejita snapped into conscious in the real world. Bulma lay on the floor in the same position she was lying in in the dream world. Vejita tore to his dresser, grabbing a senzu bean from the drawer. If he focused enough, he could transport objects into his thoughts. He just hoped he wasn't too late... He ran into Bulma's room and saw she was still breathing, but it was very shallow.  
  
Holding the bean in one hand and Bulma's limp arm in the other, he hurled himself back...to save the one he loved.  
  
  
When he arrived, she was barely hanging on. Bulma's stubborn will wouldn't let her give up until she heard the words come from Vejita's lips.  
  
He cradled her head in his hand as she swallowed the senzu. Bulma felt the healing power course through her as her wound slowly closed.  
  
Vejita looked down at her...with harshness totally erased from his features. It was time to wake up... While Vejita's mind prepared them for reentry, he whispered one last thing.  
  
"I love you... woman..."  
  
  
Vejita woke up once again, but this time with Bulma in his arms. She slowly began to open her eyes.  
  
* What if she thinks it was only a dream? What if she doesn't remember? *  
  
Bulma shifted her gaze upward to meet Vejita's dark pupils. She spoke.  
  
"Vejita? You know, you've always been in my dreams...Now you'll be there forever..."   
  
He realized she remembered everything, and she wanted him to stay with her, always...  
  
"But Vejita, just one thing. Next time, let's just stick to my dreams. Yours are a little dark."   
  
"They're changing woman, now that you're there."  
  
"I love you Vejita."  
  
"I love you too, Bulma."  
  
They then fell to sleep in each others arms, dreams filled with their true loves... each other.  
  
  
Ahhh...ain't that cute! Didn't mean to get all mushy at the end...kinda just happened1 Hope all like! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review! This was my first fic after all! I want to know how I did! I'll try to write another next week, okay? My email address is kat_belldandy@yahoo.com! See ya'll later!!!!!  
Ja ne, Miayu!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
